Let the Games Begin
by ElBrezo
Summary: Four children of District 12. As the 74th Hunger Games draw near, they find that their lives become intertwined deeper than they'd ever expect. Panem is about to be shaken, and they are right in the center of it all. May the odds be ever in their favor...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm scared, Peeta."

"Don't be. The odds of you getting picked-"

"Are the same as anyone else's. Don't try and sugarcoat this."

Peeta sighed heavily. "Fair enough. I don't like you worrying so much though. You'll be fine."

Annalise's dark hair fell into her face as she looked down at the ground.

"Everything will be okay." Peeta put an arm around her shoulder. "In the ten years we've been friends, when have I ever been wrong?"

Her voice barely rose to a whisper. "The day my mother died."

"Today is different. My gut is telling me that you'll be alright."

She lifted her face to look at his. "What's it saying about you?"

Peeta hesitated uneasily before saying, "The same."

"I won't let them take you, you know."

"You stand no chance against them, Anna. Don't even think like that."

"Peeta, you're my best friend. You have been since we were six. What makes you think I'd let them murder you without a fight?"

"You don't think I'd win?"

She fell silent, and looked to the ground.

"Come on, you two. Time to get ready." Mr. Mellark called from inside the bakery.

They stood up together.

"I'll see you after lunch?" Peeta questioned.

"Of course." Annalise answered.

Peeta stared at her with distressed eyes for only a moment before turning up the stairs and into the bakery.

…

"What's for lunch on this fine Reaping Day, my dear?" Aaron Fuentes, Annalise's father, asked as he entered their small kitchen.

Annalise frowned at her father's attempt at humor. Today was no joke, and he knew it.

"Squirrel soup." She replied flatly.

"Sounds delicious."

He took a seat at the table while she finished up the small meal.

Despite the fact they lived in the wealthier part of District 12, there was no denying that they went through the same struggles as any other family in the district.

The food they had came from what little they could afford from the Hob, Annalise's tesserae, what extra burned-to-bits bread the Mellarks could spare, and what Gale and Katniss traded them.

Ah, Gale. The first nice thought on this terrifying day.

She'd never actually even spoken to Gale, other than during trades. But she couldn't help or even describe the feeling of warmth she got when she saw him or when he would knock on her door with a squirrel in hand for her. Occasionally, he would bring her a few strawberries. Something he somehow knew she adored.

Of course, not far behind him, was always Katniss.

Way to ruin her lifting mood.

Annalise also couldn't explain her intense dislike for that poor girl.

Maybe it was because she had Gale. Or could it be Peeta's crush on her?

No, it wasn't that. She'd never felt anything other than friendship towards Peeta. She did love him, but in the sense that he was her best friend.

Whatever it was, she still couldn't stand her. And the feeling was mutual.

Annalise smiled to herself as she ladled soup into her father's favorite bowl.

"Are you excited for today?" He asked.

"No." She would never understand why her father was always so cheery on Reaping Day. It was quite sickening, honestly.

"How about Peeta? Baker Boy excited?"

"I don't know."

She loved her father, she did. But when it came to Peeta, he was always trying to get under her skin.

"How? Isn't that where you were this morning? Just like you are _every_ morning?"

"Yes, but we try not to discuss things like this."

She set the bowl down in front of him and took the seat across from him.

He dug straight in, while she barely picked at hers.

"If you aren't going to eat it save it for later." He said harshly.

She sighed and stood up.

She poured her soup back into the pot and turned to her father.

"Going to get dressed." She stated before disappearing into her bedroom.

…

It didn't take much rummaging for Annalise to find the dress that she'd worn to the last two reapings.

It was a beautiful black dress with shoulder-length sleeves that fell just above her knees.

Her mother had made it for her on her fourteenth birthday, two days before her death.

She'd worn it to every reaping since. Which, really, was only two. This would be the third.

Her limbs shook as she put the black ballerina-like slippers that went with it on her feet.

This was her year. Something told her she would be getting reaped.

Regardless of Peeta's defiance, her gut was never wrong.

She had to wonder, though, would she even care if she was chosen?

Would she let herself be an easy kill? Or would she at least try to win? Did she even have it in her to win the Games?

Probably not.

And Peeta. She didn't even want to think what would happen if he was picked.

Friends or more, Annalise couldn't _breathe_ without Peeta. He was her rock. If it wasn't for him she probably would've been dead by now.

A cold chill ran down her spine.

She forced herself to leave her room and head back to the kitchen.

"Well don't you look nice?" Her father smiled.

"Thank you." She refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to the square with Peeta." She told him as she walked to the front door.

"Of course you are." Annoyance laced his voice.

For whatever reason, he wasn't too fond of Peeta.

Anna merely rolled her eyes while she stepped back out into the street. "Bye, dad."

…

The walk to the square was a quiet one.

Tension and fear were evident in the air. Not much needed to be said.

"I can't do this, Peeta. If something happens to us…"

"Nothing will." He assured her.

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Peeta smiled softly at her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, there are about maybe a few hundred other people it could be. Don't worry too much. Yet."

"Too late." She breathed as they took their spot in the growing crowd.

After a few minutes of silence, Annalise caught Peeta's eyes trained across the square.

Following his gaze, she found Katniss hugging her sister tightly.

Spite welled up through Annalise.

"I hope it's her." She whispered angrily.

"Hm?" Peeta mumbled, turning his attention back to her.

"Nothing."

The district went silent as the mayor began telling the history of Panem.

He spoke of what was once North America, its destruction, and how Panem rose from the battlegrounds.

One Capital. Thirteen districts. Supposed peace.

Until the Dark Days.

The rebellion that to this day they were never allowed to forget.

The total destruction of District 13.

The Hunger Games were a reminder and a warning.

A reminder that they were stupid for trying to defeat the all mighty Capital and a warning of what they could do should the districts ever try to rebel again.

As he finished, he went on into the list of victors from District 12.

They have only two.

The only living one being the town drunk, Haymitch Abernathy.

He staggered onto the stage and tried to give ol' Effie Trinket a hug before falling into his chair.

The mayor handed the stage off to Effie, who was as overly happy as always.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She chirped into the microphone.

Annalise's hand locked onto Peeta's wrist.

This was it.

"Ladies first!"

Peeta tensed as they watched Effie put her hand into the girls' bowl.

She pulled the slip of paper out and stepped back to the podium.

The entire square took in a simultaneous breath as she smoothed out the paper.

Annalise shut her eyes tight as Effie read the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Before anyone could react or even let out their held in breath, someone was screaming and pushing past the Peacekeepers.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss' shrill scream filled the square.

Peeta was on edge completely. She could feel his racing pulse in his wrist and feel his body shaking.

As much as Annalise couldn't stand her, even she was frozen in shock.

"What's your name?" Effie asked Katniss as she walked onto the stage.

"Katniss Everdeen." She replied blankly.

"Oh! I bet that was your sister! Wouldn't want her taking all the glory, huh? Let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Silence.

This was wrong. Everyone knew it.

Almost in sync, the whole crowd touched their three middle fingers to their lips and held them out to Katniss.

An old District 12 symbol of goodbye to a loved one.

Haymitch made his way over to her and threw his arms across her shoulders.

"I like this one! She has… spunk!"

Before you know it, Haymitch is heading towards the front of the stage and ends up falling right on his face.

They took him away on a stretcher, and Effie was already trying to get things back in swing.

"I told you." Peeta whispered to Annalise.

She resisted the need to tell him that they weren't safe yet. Peeta wasn't safe.

"On to the boys!"

Annalise's nails were practically digging into his flesh as they waited for her to read the name.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Effie exclaimed cheerily, "Peeta Mellark!"

Not a moment of silence before different screams took over the crowd.

Not screams of volunteers. Screams of pain.

"Peeta!" Annalise screeched as a Peacekeeper tore him away from her grasp.

"Peeta, no! Don't take him!"

An older district boy had latched onto Annalise's hips, keeping her from running to the stage.

"Don't take him!" She cried again and again. "At least let me take Katniss' place!"

The square fell silent.

"I'm sorry, miss. The tributes have been selected. Unless, of course, someone would like to take this young man's place?" Effie tried to help her.

No one spoke up.

"Very well!" Effie clapped.

"Peet-" Annalise tried to scream again, but the boy who held her back placed a hand over her mouth.

Her cries were now muffled as the anthem of Panem played all throughout the square.

The second the anthem ended, the tributes were swept off into the Justice Building.

...

There were no words to describe the stabbing in her heart Annalise felt.

It was as if her heart was struggling to keep beating.

She would take any form of torture over what she was going through right now.

It was a painfully long time before it was Annalise's turn to see Peeta.

As soon as she entered the room, she wrapped Peeta in a tight embrace.

"Don't let go." Peeta whispered.

"Never." She let her tears flow freely.

It was heartbreaking to think that this could possibly be the last time she ever saw him.

No. She refused to think that. Peeta would be coming home. He was going to win the Games.

"Don't cave in." She begged. "Don't let them own you. Fight."

"I will." He promised uneasily.

"You can do this."

Peeta squeezed her tighter.

"I love you, Anna. Keep yourself safe."

"I love you too." She said against his chest. "I know you can do this. Just remember that I'm here waiting for you to get back."

Peeta's tears brought on more of her own.

"I'll be anticipating it every day in that arena." He tried to smile.

The Peacekeeper's appearance was sudden, and Annalise wasn't ready to leave just yet.

She turned to Peeta and kissed his cheek. "Let the games begin."

They hugged until the Peacekeepers literally threw her out of the room.

"I love you, Peeta!"

Her scream was cut off by the large door shutting in her face.

And just like that…

Peeta was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I know right now it probably just seems like the book, but now that Peeta and Katniss are off to the Capitol it's going to really be focusing on what's happening in District 12 while they're in the arena. Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Annalise was surprised to find the house empty when she finally got back home.

Right now, though, she couldn't care less where her father was. One snide comment from him and they would have serious problems.

Taking advantage of being alone, she sat in her room and let out all the tears she refused to let fall in the Justice Building.

She had tried to be strong for Peeta, but the heartache was overwhelming.

Her best friend was torn from her life just like that. All for these stupid Games.

She truly hated the Capitol. What a pathetic excuse for a government.

In the history books, they tell of what the other countries were like. Most were much better than Panem.

Such a shame that America was the only country to last. However, from what she can infer, not surprising.

Although the American government was nowhere near this bad. They were free.

There were no Hunger Games. Their children were not murdered for people's amusement.

Her angry thoughts and hot tears were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"It's open, dad!" She called, not having the energy to move.

There was a pause, and then the door opened slowly.

Confused footsteps wandered until their reached her bedroom door.

He pressed the door open even slower, and looked at her almost blankly.

"Gale?" She sniffled. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I didn't get the chance to bring this by this morning." He replied, holding a squirrel towards her.

"And... I saw what happened. Trust me, I wasn't the least bit okay with it either. So I went into the woods to be alone, and I came across the strawberry bush. Thought they might ease the pain. At least a little."

He handed her a small bag.

"Oh, well, thank you." She said quietly.

Gale studied her for a few moments.

"It'll be okay." He told her softly.

She involuntarily snorted. "Sure, watching my best friend die is going to be so much fun."

"You think I have it easy? I have a mother and siblings who all love Katniss as much as I do. If something happens to her, my entire family will fall apart."

"My father will be happy with Peeta's death." Annalise's eyes watered up once more.

"If anyone is happy about any of those kids dying, then they're just as cruel and sick as the Capitol."

"Of course. He was a Capitol kid." She spat the words angrily. She'd never get over that one.

Gale seemed confused.

Annalise cursed herself. She'd said too much.

"You probably have somewhere to be..." She said.

"Just home. To wait."

"Not much else going on here either."

Gale blinked and looked down to the floor.

"I'll walk you to the door?" She offered.

"Sure."

She stood up, and walked past him, taking him to the door.

Opening it, he stepped outside.

"Thanks for the squirrel and the strawberries." She attempted to smile.

Gale only nodded.

He turned to go, but he stopped.

He looked back to Annalise and let out a small breath. "Look, I just want to tell you... we'll survive."

She stared back into his eyes, shocked and confused for only a second before he walked away.

...

"How are you taking this?" Her father asked as he sat down for dinner.

She didn't speak.

"You'll have to get over it eventually."

Her nose twitched, but still she said nothing.

With a mouth full of soup he scoffed and said, "Oh, so you're not talking anymore? All because your little boyfriend is going to die?"

Obviously he didn't understand how stupid that sounded, or how disrespectful it was.

She stood up and paced to her room.

Slamming the door, she fell on her small mattress and cried herself to sleep.

...

The following morning, Annalise left around noon to head down to the Hob.

She didn't go there often. It was always her father that went.

She felt intimidated. No one really liked the quiet, rich-side poor girl.

But today, she went. Only for Peeta.

It took her a while, but she finally found them.

It was almost all the money she'd had saved up, but she managed to get five Lilies. Peeta's favorite.

She planned on planting them in front of her bedroom window in honor and support of him, as well as for luck.

Her father disdained the idea.

They had an entire argument over it, but at this point, her only concern lied with Peeta.

He was in her thoughts all day. He creeped his way into her dreams. Seeing his face made her blood feel like ice.

Is he okay? What have they done to him? She didn't know. Did she even want to?

She let out a frustrated sigh and stopped planting to let her anger pass.

The closing of a door caught her attention.

Looking up, she saw Gale leaving the bakery.

He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She replied, and turned back to her flowers.

He walked closer to her and stared at the plants.

"They're Peeta's favorite."

Gale moved his eyes to hers. Her pain mirrored his.

He crouched down and sat next to her.

"We can get through this."

She looked at him, listening.

"I know we're not really much of friends, but no one in all of District 12 can even attempt to say they know how we feel." He started.

She nodded slowly.

"So the way I see it, when the Games start, we have no one except each other. We're in this together. We'll survive. Together. Deal?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Annalise's heart was racing. She wasn't sure if it was at the thought of watching Peeta in the Games or if it was Gale's offer of partnership.

But either way, she shivered again as she shook Gale's hand.

There was silence until he spoke.

"Are you scared?"

"More than anyone can imagine." She answered as she stood up to finish planting the flowers.

Holding her hand out to him, she helped him up as well.

He watched her as he turned to leave. "So I'll see you soon?"

Raising her eyes to his, she felt a trickle of hope. She mustered up a small smile.

"Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna, I'm leaving."

She stared into darkness and listened to the front door shut.

She'd been unable to sleep all night.

Her mind continued to wander to Gale, and what he had offered her. A hundred different scenarios played in her head.

Adding to the scenes was the reminder that tonight was the opening ceremonies.

Peeta.

His image flashed in contrast to Gale's.

The thought of seeing him up on stage made her stomach turn. She wasn't sure how she would take it.

But for right now, it was morning. And since she wasn't going to get sleep any time soon, she might as well get up.

She made herself a small breakfast with the strawberries Gale had brought and a slice of the bread the Mellarks had given them.

It was eerily quiet. Maybe she was just paranoid, but it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

She needed to get out of this house.

As she made her decision, she let out a heavy breath.

Of course, she would have to wait until the sun came up before she could leave.

So she cleaned up the table, and went back to her room to change her clothes.

…

Looking through her drawer, it dawned on Annalise that she truly was lucky. As lucky as a District 12 kid could be.

She was somewhat thankful for her father's past, and that he was smart enough to save his money before being sent to the dreadful District 12.

Sometimes she wondered how miserable he must have felt; coming from the rich and ridiculous Capitol, to the poor and probably most looked down upon district in Panem.

She rummaged through the pile until she found her favorite outfit.

A once white tank top with a thin black jacket to go over it, denim shorts, and black shoes that now had an absurdly unpronounceable name that she believed were called "flats" back in America. At least that's what she'd heard all the wannabe Capitol girls in school call them. Not that it or them mattered to her.

…

The sun had been up for perhaps a half hour by the time Annalise finally left the house.

She walked slowly and quietly through the town on her way to the Meadow.

Whenever she was outside of her home, she always felt as if she was disturbing the district. Like she didn't belong.

She'd felt this way even when she was a little kid. Until she and Peeta became closer.

She still felt out of place, but much less so when she was with him. She stopped caring what the children at school and other people in the district thought of her. In the end, she was after the same thing they were. Survival.

…

Taking in a breath of the outside air, Annalise kneeled down into the grass of the Meadow.

She hadn't been here much since she was a kid.

When she was ten, this was the place she would spend most of her time. With Peeta. She felt like she could still feel him here. Like there was a permanent connection between them here. While here, she was never alone. Peeta's presence was unquestionable.

A smile crossed her lips and she closed her eyes when she thought of that.

She longed to have him here with her. Safe.

Her eyes opened immediately as something suddenly blocked the sunlight that was on her face.

Her heart raced even faster when she saw Gale standing in front of her. They seemed to be running into each other a lot lately.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Just thinking." She replied quietly. "What brings you here?"

"I cut through here to get to the woods."

She nodded in response. She didn't understand how someone could be brave enough to go in there. Too many dangers were linked with it.

"Normally I'm here much earlier, though. Slept late today."

"I didn't sleep."

"I was up half the night. That's probably why I wasn't on time."

"Nervous about today?" Annalise asked.

"Somewhat. More distracted with how I'm going to feel seeing Katniss."

"Same. Well, Peeta."

Gale let out a muffled laugh. "I think I'm almost scared."

"Me too. This is the longest I've gone without seeing Peeta. And now I have to watch him be paraded through the Capitol like a puppet. Leading him to his death." She choked up at the end of her sentence.

Gale tightened his lips together and crouched next to her.

"I know what you mean, and it makes me sick. The whole thing is wrong. Peeta belongs here with you, Katniss belongs in the woods with me, and the rest of the tributes should be home with their families. No Games. No murders. No hurt."

The statement about Katniss made Annalise's nerves spike, but she ignored it.

"I hate them." She stated simply.

He nodded in agreement. "As do I."

"But there's nothing we can do."

This made Gale pause.

She looked at him, and concluded that he was thinking. Deeply.

"Not yet." He finally said.

"_Not ever_." Annalise wanted to say, but she kept it to herself. She knew it was near impossible to take the Capitol down. A rebellion brought them the Hunger Games. Who knew what they would do if the districts failed yet again in an attempt to overthrow them. She didn't want to know.

After a long silence, Gale stood up.

"I've got some hunting to do before the ceremonies."

"I think I'm just going to sit here for the next few hours. Stay safe."

Gale smirked playfully.

"I'll try to. I'm only going to be breaking about fifty laws."

"Well be wary of animals and such."

"Okay, 'Miss Overprotective'." He chuckled.

She punched his calf lightly.

"Don't make me wrestle you."

It was Annalise who let out a laugh this time. "I'd definitely beat you if you did."

"One day we'll have to find out." He proclaimed.

"That we will. Now stop letting me distract you. Go on, danger boy." She teased.

He smiled before turning to leave.

"Oh, wait," He stopped himself.

"How are you watching the ceremony?" He asked.

"I'll be going to the square. Any excuse to be out of the house."

"Go with me? We can both offer support. I know I'll most likely need it."

She looked at him with soft eyes. "Okay."

He nodded. "Meet me here at 5:30?"

"You got it."

He looked at her for a few more moments before walking towards the fence.

She studied him intently as he moved.

Her eyes remained on him until he slipped in and disappeared onto the other side of the fence.

…

Annalise was right on time as she approached the Meadow for a second time today.

She started to smile when she saw Gale there waiting for her.

"Aw, you beat me." She pretended to frown.

"Early bird."

"Ah. For the record, this doesn't change the fact that I would completely end you in a fight." She said with mock arrogance.

Gale smiled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, sweetheart."

She wasn't sure why, but her heart jumped at the sound of that.

"Yeah, yeah. Shall we get going?"

"Probably." Gale agreed, and starting walking deeper into the Meadow.

"Come on, I know I shortcut." He waved for her to follow him.

She, however, was hesitant.

"Don't trust me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Well trust me on this; we'll be fine."

She still didn't want to budge.

He raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

She looked at it, then back at him.

Taking a breath, she took it, and let him lead her out of the Meadow.

After they passed a small area of trees, they came out on the other side, and happened to be right in front of the entrance to the Victor's Village.

"Whoa." She mumbled to herself.

She'd never really seen it before. The size of the entire place, and the houses themselves, astonished her.

Maybe it was the fact that only one person even lived there.

"Nice, huh?" Gale questioned as he started to walk again.

"I'll say." Annalise agreed. She was in awe.

Gale seemed amused at her shock.

Shouldn't she be used to big places like that? She did grow up in the richer part of District 12.

"I wonder what it's like inside." She said.

"Hm. I've never really thought about it. I'm sure Peeta will let you come over if he wins."

"The chances of you ending up in Katniss' house…" She stopped, and forced a gulp. "Are higher."

Gale looked at the ground solemnly. He let the subject drop.

They entered the square just minutes before the ceremony started.

"See, we would still be walking if we haven't cut through." Gale attempted to lighten the mood after their somber encounter in front of the village.

She half smiled back at him. "So we would. Wouldn't want to miss this."

They both looked up impatiently as the anthem of Panem began playing.

It seemed as though time was going agonizingly slow.

The anthem ended, and the District 1 tributes slowly moved through the City Circle and up to the Training Center.

Gradually, each district's tributes made their way to the Training Center.

Gale and Annalise took in a simultaneous breath as the District 11 tributes got out.

This was it…

As Peeta and Katniss' chariot came into view, Gale huffed in shock and Annalise's breath caught in her throat.

There they were.

Unlike the rest of the tributes, Peeta and Katniss stood close together. Hand in hand.

But even that wasn't what caught them so off guard.

Both of them were literally _on fire. _

Well, at least their clothes were.

Many emotions coursed through Annalise at that moment.

Shock. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Spite. Wonder.

She could only imagine what Gale was thinking.

She looked over at him, but his expression was just as bewildered as hers.

They watched on in astonishment until all 24 tributes disappeared into the Training Center.

The anthem played once more, and then the screens went black.

That was it.

They wouldn't see them again for a couple days; for the interviews the day before the Games.

The square was emptying relatively quickly.

Annalise stood silently next to Gale, who hadn't moved or even blinked since they were on the screen, and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"We should get going." She finally spoke once the square was mostly empty.

His eyes flickered to her face, then off into the distance, then back to her.

He took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it.

Without so much as a word, they left the square and, for the moment, pushed away every image they'd just taken in.

…

They walked together until they reached the intersection separating their respective sections of the district.

They stopped at the fork.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

He nodded absentmindedly.

She put her hand on his arm. "Try to get some sleep."

He barely had time to respond before she was walking away.

…

The walk home was taking much longer than it should have.

Her mind was racing. She had so many questions that she wasn't sure would ever be answered.

A loud crunch under her foot distracted her long enough to forget about Peeta and Katniss.

She looked down, seeing that it was just a stick.

Next to it, though, was a bunch of scattered around pine straw.

She bent down and picked up a piece.

Twirling it in her hand, she got an idea.

She picked up a few more pieces and some extras before continuing on to her home.

…

When she opened the door, she found her father sleeping on the couch.

Careful not to wake him up, she quietly hummed to herself while she made dinner.

She ate her bowl of soup just as soundlessly.

She heated up some more for her father and set it at the table for him.

She walked over to the couch and gently shook him awake.

"Dinner's on the table." She whispered.

"Thanks, sweetie."

She nodded slightly in acknowledgement before heading towards her room.

…

Carefully placing the pine straw on her bedside table, she tucked herself into bed and shut off the light, desperately trying to get some sleep.

She'd need the energy tomorrow.


	4. Hiatus

Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I honestly just can't.

I have an idea of where I want to go with it, but I never have inspiration to actually _do_ it.

So, until I do... this story is on hiatus.

I'm sorry to anyone who actually read it. D:


End file.
